Götter in der Domino High School
by FordQli
Summary: Wenn die 3 ägyptischen Götter und noch andere göttliche Wesen INKOGNITO in die Domino City Highschool kommen, um Yami Bakura von einem teuflischen Plan abzuhalten ist Chaos vorprogrammiert. Pairings: Hauptpairing: Seto/Yami/Yugi;
1. Prolog: Die Götter erheben sich

Götter in der Domino High School

Prolog

In einem Palast irgendwo jenseits von Zeit und Raum…

Arceus saß bequem in einem riesigen, perlmuttfarbigen Chintz-Sessel und beobachtete seine Freunde bei ihren Tätigkeiten. Lugia und Glurak duellierten sich gerade in ihren menschlichen Zweitgestalten, während sich Slifer der Himmelsdrache und Obelisk der Peiniger ebenfalls in ihren Zweitformen auf der anderen Seite des Thronsaals ein ziemlich spannendes Tennismatch lieferten. Der geflügelte Drache des Ra, sein Bruder, der Schöpfer des Lichts und sein bester Freund, der Leviathan bastelten währenddessen genüsslich an Ihren Decks herum. Nun nahm Arceus seine menschliche Tarngestalt als Tomoya Hanasaki an und erhob sich von dem Sessel. „Mako, Joey, unterbrecht euer Duell mal kurz. Draco, Leviath, Solifer, Horakh und Obelios, kommt ebenfalls mal kurz her. Ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen und euch auch einen Vorschlag zu machen." „Was gibt es denn, Tomoya?" wollte Glurak, den man in der Welt der Menschen auch als Joey Wheeler kannte, neugierig wissen. „Ich habe gerade von einem unserer Spione in der Welt der Menschen die Nachricht erhalten, das Zorc plant, das Gargitas-Ritual am nächsten in Frage kommenden Durinstag durchzuführen." „Der will tatsächlich dieses Ritual durchführen, um alle acht Milleniumsgegenstände und alle 7 Schattentalismane zu einem einzigen Gegenstand zu verschmelzen, damit er die Kontrolle über alle Welten hat? IST DER DENN WAHNSINNIG?" regte sich der geflügelte Drache des Ra, den man in der Welt der Menschen auch als Tom Felton bzw. Draco Malfoy kannte, auf. „Also ehrlich, Ra, was erwartest du? Es ist Zorc, von dem wir hier reden." kam es amüsiert von Mako Tsunami alias Lugia. „Und was ist dein Vorschlag, Tomoya?" kam es interessiert von dem rothaarigen Himmelsdrachen. „Sechs von euch werden sich ebenfalls an der Domino High School einschreiben, um die Sicherheit des Milleniumspuzzles und des Milleniumsstabes zu gewährleisten. Wir müssen jedoch vorsichtig sein, damit der Pharao und der Hohepriester nichts von unseren wahren Identitäten erfahren, da Zorc seine Ohren und Augen überall hat, und es fatal wäre, wenn er es vorzeitig herausfinden würde. Die sechs, die neu in die Klasse des Milleniumstrios kommen werden sind Draco, Leviath, Solifer, Obelios, Mako und Horakh. Dann haben wir sieben Agenten unter den Schülern dieser Klasse. Mit den Lehrern dieser Klassenstufe kommen wir insgesamt auf zehn unserer Agenten, da ja der Klassenlehrer Nida Teko alias Fürst Dian Keto, der Sportlehrer Mahado Naicigam Krad alias Count Darkrai und die Erdkundelehrerin Mai Valentine alias „Die dunkle Hexe der Verweisung" ebenfalls als Lehrer an der Domino High arbeiten. Ich habe bereits alles Nötige veranlasst, sodass ihr in circa 1 Woche euren ersten Tag dort haben werden. Also würde ich sagen ihr bereitet schon mal euren Alias vor, damit ihr nicht in Erklärungsschwierigkeiten kommt. Hier sind die Vitas, die ich für euch vorbereitet habe." Damit überreichte Arceus Ihnen je eine Bewerbungsmappe, die die anderen Götter interessiert studierten. „Okay Solifer, dann sind Ravon, Obelios, und ich deine Brüder, während Leviath unser Cousin väterlicherseits und Mako ein sehr guter Freund von uns ist, der aus Solidarität mit uns ebenfalls die neue Schule besucht, da er uns nicht alleine ins kalte Wasser stürzen lassen will, da wir bisher privat unterrichtet wurden. Solifer ist mit 20 Jahren, 9 Monaten, 2 Wochen und 5 Tagen der älteste von uns, während Ravon mit seinen 16 Jahren, 3 Monaten 1 Woche und 1 Tag der jüngste ist. Obelios ist 1 Jahr 9 Monate, 3 Wochen und 2 Tage jünger als Solifer und ich bin 9 Monate, 3 Wochen und 6 Tage älter als Ravon. Wir heißen allesamt mit Nachnamen Thorn und haben unsere bisherigen Zeugnisse dem Rektor der Schule gleich mitgesandt. Damit kann ich leben, und ihr?" fragte Horakh an seine Kollegen gewandt. „Ja klar." Scholl es ihm einstimmig entgegen.


	2. Kapitel 1 Part 1: Die Neuen

Kapitel 1 Part 1-Die Neuen

Yugi Muto saß gerade in seiner Klasse, da nun der heutige Unterricht beginnen sollte. Sie warteten nur noch auf ihren Klassenlehrer Nida Teko, der als heutiges Thema im Geschichtsunterricht den versunkenen Kontinent Atlantis durchnehmen wollte. Neben ihm auf ihrer 3-Plätze-Sitzbank, der mittleren in der ersten von 5 Reihen, saßen Atem und Seto, seine beiden besten Freunde. Nun drehte Seto den Kopf nach links zu Atem, der in der Mitte saß.

,,Ich bin gespannt, ob wir mit unserem Wissen über Atlantis und Dartz punkten können, was denkst du mein Pharaöhnchen?"

,,Keine Ahnung, aber probieren können wir es mal, oder was meinst du, _Yugai_?" fragte Atem mit einem listigen Grinsen in Richtung Yugi. Insgeheim zählte er die Centisekunden bis sein Freund explodierte. Nach 150 Centisekunden (also 1,5 Sekunden) war es soweit.

,,WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT,DU ÄGYPTISCHER KÖNIGSARSCH? NIMM DAS SOFORT ZURÜCK PHARAOH,ODER ICH VERGESSE MICH, HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN, DU PHARAOH DER SCHWANZGEBURTEN? ICH HEISSE YUGI UND NICHT YUGAI; MERKT EUCH DAS, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

„HÜTER DES MILLENIUMSPUZZLES, MÄSSIGE DICH AUF DER STELLE! WAS SOLLEN DEN DIE NEUEN SCHÜLER DENKEN DIE GERADE HINTER MIR STEHEN!" donnerte in diesem Augenblick von der Klassenzimmertür ihr Klassenlehrer. Nur die Clique um das ,,Milleniumstrio", wie sich Yugi, Atem und Seto immer nannten wussten, dass ihr grünhaariger Klassenlehrer in Wirklichkeit ein Duel-Monster aus dem Reich der Schatten war, nämlich Dian Keto, der Meisterheiler. Er hatte die Stelle Anfang des letzten Schuljahres übernommen, da ihre bisherige Klassenlehrerin, Frau Morikawa, wegen der Spätfolgen des Schattenduells gegen Malice alias Yami-Marik nicht weiter unterrichten konnte.

„Echt, neue Schüler? Wann kommen sie denn, Teko-Sensei?" fragte Atem interessiert

„Wenn solche kleinen, neugierigen Ex-Herrscher wie ihr, Pharao, mich nicht andauernd unterbrechen würden, würdet ihr es schon längst wissen. Also bitte ich um Ruhe., oder ist selbst das zuviel verlangt?" gab der Klassenlehrer an Atem gewandt spitz zurück.

Der Pharao schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Damit offensichtlich zufrieden wandte sich der Meisterheiler wieder an die gesamte Klasse.

„Also ein Teil der neuen Schüler wurde bisher privat unterrichtet. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie in eure Klasse auf und heißt sie herzlich willkommen. Ich will von ihnen keine Klagen über euch hören. Ihr könnt reinkommen." rief der Lehrer dann in Richtung der Tür.

Sie öffnete sich, und 6 Jugendliche betraten den Klassenraum.

Diese stellten sich nebeneinander auf, sodass sie links neben dem Klassenlehrer in einer Reihe standen.

„So, wollt ihr euch nicht der Reihe nach vorstellen?" Der lilahaarige Junge neben dem Meisterheiler trug eine schwarze Schuluniform, bestehend aus einem schwarzen Hemd mit gestärktem Kragen, und eine Bundfaltenhose in der selben Farbe, und hatte leuchtend gelbe Augen. Er verbeugte sich kurz in Richtung der Klasse, dann fing er an, mit einem samtigen Bariton zu sprechen.

„Okay, dann fange ich an. Mein Name ist Leviath Nathanaivel Koskalori. Ich bin fast 19 Jahre alt, und bin der Cousin von den 4 Brüdern die neben mir stehen. Ich interessiere mich für Drachen, Mythologie, Duel-Monsters und die Transformers-Reihe. Außerdem sammle ich neben Duel-Monsters-Karten auch noch Briefmarken. Mehr gibt es zu meiner Wenigkeit eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Ravon, du bist dran."

Der blonde Junge neben Leviath grinste kurz, dann räusperte er sich. Er trug ein goldenes Hemd, eine grünsilbern gestreifte Krawatte, welche einen modischen Kontrast zu der restlichen Kleidung schuf, sowie gelbe Jeans, einen goldenen Gürtel, mit silbernen Nieten und goldene Sneakers.

„Also mein Name ist Ravon Thomas Thorn. Ich bin unter einem Pseudonym auch als Schauspieler aktiv, aber ich werde nicht verraten, wie mein Schauspielername ist, denn ansonsten bin ich hier vor lauter Fans nicht sicher. Ich bitte euch, mich deswegen nicht auszuquetschen, denn ich bin hier her gekommen, um ein ruhiges Schuljahr zu absolvieren, da ich einfach mal meine Ruhe von dem ganzen Ruhm brauche. Ich bin 16 ¼ Jahre alt, neben meiner Schauspielerei spiele ich ebenfalls noch Duel Monsters, interessiere mich sehr für die altägyptische Kultur, die Harry Potter Buchreihe und spiele auch noch ziemlich gut Tennis. Außerdem liebe ich es, nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Sonne zu liegen und mich bräunen zu lassen, auch wenn es überhaupt nichts bringt. Ich bin manchmal ziemlich heißblütig, und kann schnell in einem interessanten Thema versinken und debattiere dann auch gerne darüber. Mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein. Dann gebe ich mal an meinen Bruder Solifer weiter."

Der rothaarige junge Mann nickte kurz, machte dann eine kleine Verbeugung in Richtung der Klasse, bevor auch er sich vorstellte. Er trug einen weinroten Nadelstreifenanzug, über einem schwarzen Hemd, welches in einer Bundfaltenhose steckte, deren rechtes Bein aus rotem und deren linkes Bein aus schwarzem Stoff genäht worden war (also eine zweifarbige Bundfaltenhose) sowie eine rot-schwarz gestreifte Designerkrawatte. Seine Stimme war ein wohlklingender, samtig weicher Tenor.

„Mein Name ist Solifer Garondykse Thorn. Ich bin fast 21 Jahre alt und bin somit der älteste der Brüder. Ich liebe das Fliegen, interessiere mich ebenso wie meine 3 Brüder für die altägyptische Kultur, Duel Monsters und Tennis. Außerdem bin ich, ebenso wie Ravon, ein leidenschaftlicher Harry Potter Fan, und mag auch Star Wars ziemlich gerne. Ich bin manchmal ziemlich gehässig, und in ganz seltenen Fällen kann ich auch ziemlich skrupellos sein, bin aber meistens ein umgänglicher Zeitgenosse, solange man mich nicht reizt. Ja, dass war eigentlich schon alles. Horakh, machst du dann weiter?" Der kleine Bruder von Solifer trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Poloshirt, zu einer weißen Jeans, hatte am linken Unterarm eine Tätowierung, welche einen Totenkopf darstellte, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange drang. Er hatte eine ähnliche Stimme wie Leviath, nur war sie ein wenig höher, ging also schon fast in Richtung Tenor.

„Aber gerne, großer Bruder. Also mein Name ist Horakh Edmundi Torgytoracefo Thorn. Ich bin mit meinen knapp über 17 Jahren der zweitjüngste von uns 4 Brüdern. Ich kann den Interessen meiner Brüder nur noch hinzufügen, dass ich mich außer diesen noch für Archäologie interessiere, besonders für Schöpfungslegenden aus verschiedenen Religionen und Kulturen. Und in Kryptologie und Kryptographie bin ich auch noch sehr bewandert. Nun übergebe ich an meinen älteren Bruder Obelios."

Der blauhaarige, braungebrannte junge Mann neben ihm machte weiter. Er trug eine schwarze Bomberjacke, darunter ein blaues Muskelshirt, graue, an manchen Stellen kunstvoll zerschlitzte und zerrissene Jeans und hatte einen riesigen Goldring als Nasenpiercing, was manche in der Klasse irgendwie an einen Minotaurus aus der griechischen Mythologie erinnerte. Er verbeugte sich kurz, dann begann er mit einem megatiefen Bass zu sprechen. „Hallo alle zusammen, mein Name ist Obelios Torsktermone Thorn, ich bin mit meinen fast 19 Jahren der zweitälteste Thorn. Ich teile ebenfalls die Interessen meiner Brüder und interessiere mich auch noch für alles was mit Kriegen zu tun hat, also Kriegsstrategien, Kriegswaffen, Berühmte Schlachten und Kriege, und so weiter. Ich bin ein extrem guter Stratege, was sich auch in meiner Duel-Monsters-Spieltechnik zeigt. Ich bin manchmal etwas kindisch, und habe einen ziemlich seltsamen Humor, und bitte euch mir das nachzusehen. Ja, ähm, das war's auch schon von mir. Nun übergebe ich noch an meinen guten Freund Mako."

Der Meeresduellant grinste in die Runde und sagte lässig:

„Ja, obwohl mich eigentlich schon alle hier kennen, stelle ich mich trotzdem noch mal vor. Ich bin Mako Tsunami, bin leidenschaftlicher Duel-Monsters-Spieler und bin ein ziemlich guter Meeres-Duellant. Ich habe aus Solidarität zu meinen Freunden ebenfalls die Schule gewechselt, und ähm ja hier bin ich nun."

Nun ergriff der Klassenlehrer wieder das Wort.

„Nun, dann bedanke ich mich, für eure Vorstellung. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch auf die beiden 3-Plätze-Sitzbänke in der ersten Reihe setzt, da dass die einzigen noch freien Bänke sind, die komplett leer sind. Solifer, Mako, Ravon, ihr setzt euch auf die Sitzbank rechts außen, und Obelios, Horakh und Leviath, ihr setzt euch bitte an die Sitzbank links außen, von eurem jetzigen Standpunkt aus gesehen. Danach fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an. Wir behandeln heute den versunkenen Kontinent Atlantis. Wer kann mir darüber etwas sagen. Ja, Yugi?"

Yugi räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu berichten, was er wusste.

„Atlantis war ein Kontinent, der vor zehntausend Jahren im Meer versunken ist. Der damalige Herrscher von Atlantis, Fürst Dartz, war von den Orikalkos-Steinen besessen, und versuchte deswegen, die Welt mithilfe einer uralten und grausamen Kreatur, dem großen Leviathan, zu vernichten. Dazu sammelte er die Seelen von Duellanten, um mit dieser Energie, dem Leviathan genug Macht zu verleihen, damit dieser die Welt vernichten konnte."

Nun meldete sich Leviath.

Der Meisterheiler rief ihn auf.

„Das ist so nicht richtig, Yugi. Der Leviathan, musste sich den Befehlen desjenigen beugen, der die Orikalkos-Steine besaß, egal ob er das tun wollte, was man von ihm verlangte. Die Orikalkos-Steine waren für den Leviathan nämlich wie ein Gift, dass diesen, sobald er sich wiedersetzt hätte, sofort getötet hätte. Also musste er zwangsläufig gehorchen, wenn er nicht sterben wollte, er wurde also praktisch durch die Steine dazu gezwungen, all diese Grausamkeiten zu begehen, obwohl er das ganze eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Man kann den Leviathan also nicht als grausam abstempeln, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob dieser dieses ganze Leid überhaupt wollte und befürwortete, oder ob er es gegen seinen Willen über die Welt bringen musste."

„Du hast den Leviathan nicht erlebt, Leviath, du kannst dir nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie grausam dieses Biest gewesen ist. Und ich muss dir wirklich sagen, dass du echt froh darüber sein kannst." mischte sich Seto ein.

„Mhm, ich stimme Seto zu." sagte Atemu und blickte seinen neuen Mitschüler prüfend an. Der ehemalige Pharao wusste, irgendetwas störte ihn an den neuen Schülern, aber er wusste nicht was.

Prüfend besah er sich die Namen der neuen, an der Tafel, wo der Meisterheiler diese hingeschrieben hatte. Er nahm einen Zettel und schrieb die vollständigen Namen mit einigem Abstand dazwischen auf ein Blatt Papier. Dann begann er, während er mit einem Ohr, der Diskussion zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und Leviath zuhörte, die Buchstaben von Leviaths Namen um zu stellen. Nach circa 5 Minuten keuchte er schockiert auf, denn wenn man

LEVIATH NATHANAIVEL KOSKALORI

ein wenig umstellte und anders trennte kam

LEVIATHAN LEVIATHAN ORIKALKOS

heraus.

Dann besah er sich den Namen des Blonden Schauspielers

Wenn man bei dem Vorname die letzte Silbe wegstrich kam der Name

„RA" heraus.

Und da der junge Mann Blond war, und allgemein in seinem Kleidungsstil die Farbe Gold dominierte, war sich der ehemalige Pharao fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass es sich bei diesem vermeintlichen „Jugendlichen" in Wirklichkeit um den Geflügelten Drachen des Ra handelte, welcher menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Als er sich die anderen beiden Namen ansah,

sprang ihm bei Solifer fast sofort ins Auge, dass wenn man

SOLIFER GARONDYKSE THORN

umstellte und ein paar Buchstaben herausstrich

SLIFER THE SKYDRAGON

herauskam.

Bei

OBELIOS TORSKTERMONE THORN

kam bei dieser Technik dann

OBELISK THE TORMENTOR

heraus.

Als er sich dem Namen

HORAKH EDMUNDI TORGYTORACEFO THORN zuwandte,

stellte er nach kurzer Zeit fest,

dass hierbei der Name

HORAKTHY THE GOD CREATOR OF MUNDI entstand.

Schnell stupste er Seto unauffällig mit dem Fuß an und reichte ihm stumm den Zettel. Als Seto den Zettel las, weiteten sich seine Augen kaum merklich, und er zog interessiert die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. Schnell stupste dieser kurze Zeit später Yugi an, und reichte diesem den Zettel. Als der Erbe des Pharao das gelesen hatte, nickte er Atemu zu und machte blitzschnell unter dem Tisch in japanischer Gebärdensprache die Zeichen für die Worte „Pausenhof-abfangen-zur Rede stellen-Schutzschild mit Puzzle, Ring und Stab." Woraufhin Seto und Atemu kaum merklich nickten, bevor Sie wieder den Ausführungen ihres Klassenlehrers lauschten.

Als es zur Pause klingelte, verließen alle Schüler den Klassenraum.

Die Neuen Schüler standen etwas planlos herum, woraufhin sich das Milleniumstrio und teilweise auch dessen Clique anbot, ihnen den Weg zum Pausenhof zu zeigen.

Als sie auf dem Pausenhof ankamen, lotsten Yugi und seine Freunde (Seto, Atemu, Ryou und Duke) die Neuen unauffällig in eine Ecke.

Dort angekommen, holten Solifer und Ravon ein Pausenbrot hervor.

„Du isst ein ganz normales Pausenbrot; Solifer? Wie trivial. Ich dachte immer Götter müssten keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen, oder gilt das für Duel-Monster nicht?" fragte Yugi wie beiläufig, während er Seto und Ryou ein Zeichen gab.

Gleichzeitig leuchteten der Milleniumsstab, der Milleniumsring und das Milleniumspuzzle auf, und eine durchsichtige Schutzmauer baute sich durch die vereinte Macht der drei antiken magischen Gegenstände auf, welche den Bereich, im dem sich die Schüler befanden vom anderen Pausenhof abtrennte.

„Was soll das? Warum haltet ihr uns hier fest?" ereiferte sich Ravon.

„ Warum habt ihr uns nicht die Wahrheit gesagt; Lord Ra? Und was wollt ihr ägyptischen Götter überhaupt an einer Menschenschule? Ich würde euch raten, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ansonsten können wir auch sehr ungemütlich werden. Also?" fragte Seto mit eiskalter und stahlharter Stimme.

„ Kommt schon, sagen wir es Ihnen. Je mehr von unserer Mission wissen, desto mehr können uns helfen, die Welt zu retten." sagte der Leviathan.

„Ohne das Okay von unserem Anführer können wir ihnen gar nichts sagen. Wir müssen ihn zuerst fragen. Dass wisst ihr doch ganz genau, meine Freunde." wandte der Himmelsdrache ein.

„Wer ist denn euer Anführer?"

„Ich bin ihr Anführer, Yugi!"


	3. Kapitel 1 Part 2

Kapitel 1 Part 2: Die Enthüllungen der Götter und Eskalation im Unterricht

Ertönte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme und Tomoya durchschritt den Schutzbann mit Leichtigkeit.

„Du bist ihr Anführer, Hanasaki? Wieso lassen sich die Göttermonster von einem einfachen Menschenjungen Befehle geben?" fragte der Pharao skeptisch.

Tomoya kicherte, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ganz einfach, Pharao Atemu, ich bin gar kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Pokémon, genauer gesagt der Pokémongott Arceus. Und ich werde euch selbst schildern, warum meine Freunde an diese Schule gekommen sind. Ryou, hat dein Yami, als ihr noch einen gemeinsamen Körper hattet, jemals in deiner Gegenwart das altägyptische Gargitas-Ritual erwähnt?"

Ryou überlegte kurz, dann schnellten seine Hände instinktiv an seinen Milleniumsring, und umklammerten diesen panisch, während er gleichzeitig kreidebleich im Gesicht wurde. „Okay, offensichtlich hat er das, deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen. Dann weißt du auch, was er dazu braucht, oder?"

„Er braucht alle neun Milleniumsgegenstände, also den Ring, die Waage, das Puzzle, die Halskette, den Schlüssel, den Stab, das Auge, die Pyramide des Lichts und den Milleniumsstein, sowie alle acht Schattentalismane, nämlich die Augenklappe, das Buch, den Ring, das Amulett, die Maske, das Halsband, das Diadem und den Handschuh, und einen Durinstag, an dem der Blutvollmond herrscht. Und mit diesem Ritual kann er alle diese Gegenstände zu einem einzigen verschmelzen, dem sogenannten Millenniums-Schatten-Thron, mit dem er die Kontrolle über alle Welten erlangt, sobald er sich auf diesen setzt." antwortete Ryou entsetzt.

„Genau Ryou, ich hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können. Und deswegen sind meine Freunde Undercover an die Domino High gekommen, um zu verhindern, dass Zorc den Stab, den Ring und das Puzzle in die Hände bekommt, weil er dann nämlich 7 der 9 Millenniumsgegenstände hätte, mithilfe derer er dann die anderen beiden Gegenstände aufspüren könnte. Und sobald er alle neun hat, könnte er mit ihrer Hilfe die acht Schattentalismane zu sich rufen, um das Ritual durchzuführen. Wollt ihr uns unterstützen und uns helfen die Welt zu retten?"

„Hat man denn nicht einmal für kurze Zeit seine Ruhe? Immer diese Weltrettungsnummer, das ist schon manchmal nervig. Aber okay, wir helfen euch und euren Freunden natürlich gerne, Lord Arceus." sagten Seto und Atemu gemeinsam.

Nun wandte sich Yugi an den Lilahaarigen Leviathan.

„Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch, Leviath. Stimmt das, was du vorher in der Geschichtsstunde geschildert hast? Also das mit den Orikalkos-Steinen, und das die dich dazu gezwungen haben?"

Der Leviathan nickte, dann antwortete er.

„Ja, das stimmt, Dartz hat die alten Schriften völlig falsch übersetzt.

Im Originaltext in der allerersten Sprache von Atlantis über mich heißt es:

Wenn der Leviathan mithilfe der Orikalkos-Steine

wieder zum Leben erweckt wird,

muss er dem Besitzer der Steine dienen,

egal ob er will oder nicht.

Jedoch muss der Besitzer der Steine

ein reines Herz haben,

und frei von allem Bösen und Sündhaften sein

sonst ergreifen diese von ihm Besitz

und stürzen ihn ins Verderben.

Dartz hat es folgendermaßen übersetzt:

Wer den Leviathan erwecken will,

muss ihm eintausend Seelen opfern,

um damit seine Feinde auszulöschen,

und mithilfe der Orikalkos-Steine

die Herrschaft über die Welt an sich zu reißen.

Man könnte nun behaupten, dass Dartz anscheinend die Sprache von Atlantis nicht richtig konnte. Das wäre sogar richtig, wenn es in all den Jahrtausenden nur eine einzige Sprache in Atlantis gegeben hätte, aber da es in verschiedenen Epochen auch unterschiedliche Sprachen in Atlantis gab, und der aktuelle Herrscher einer Epoche nur die aktuelle Sprache seiner Epoche kann, da die anderen Wörterbücher in den älteren Sprachen, nicht automatisch in die Neue Sprache der nächsten Epoche übersetzt werden, gehen auf diese Weise viele der Sprachen aus älteren Epochen einfach unwiederbringlich verloren, wenn der letzte aus dieser Epoche gestorben ist, der die alte Sprache noch beherrschte. Deswegen versuchen die Menschen aus der neuen Epoche, die alten Texte mit den Begriffen aus ihrer Sprache zu übersetzen. Wenn es beispielsweise in einem Kochrezept aus der zweiten Epoche heißt „Nehmen Sie 2 Zwiebeln und schälen sie diese." steht da in der Originalsprache der zweiten Epoche folgender Satz: „Nebechu kejita renanpoth disersa Galahag leth otorku." In der Sprache der 3. Epoche hat jedoch beispielsweise das Wort Nebechu, welches in der zweiten Epoche einfach nur „Nehmen" bedeutete, die Bedeutung „Der große Gestank". Also würde dieser Satz, in der dritten Epoche nun mit „Als der große Gestank herrschte, waren die Leute arm und keiner hatte was zu lachen." übersetzt werden. Ihr versteht also, was das Problem von Dartz war?" „Er war ein Sprach-Spastiker?" fragte Yugi mit sichtlich amüsiertem Unterton. Der Himmelsdrache und der Leviathan brachen synchron in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach 5 Minuten hatten sich die beiden wieder beruhigt. „Ja so kann man es auch ausdrücken, mein Avatar." erwiderte Slifer schmunzelnd. Da läutete es wieder. „Hey Leute, wir müssen wieder in den Unterricht." sagte Ravon, der Geflügelte Drache des Ra. Statt einer Antwort, ließen Ryou, Seto und Yami den Schutzbann wieder verschwinden. Dann gingen die Schüler in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Nun stand Erdkunde auf dem Programm. Mahado betrat die Klasse, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Guten Morgen Klasse." sprach der Lehrer mit stahlhartem Unterton in der Stimme. „Guten Morgen Professor Naicigam-Krad" scholl es dem Schwarzen Magier einstimmig entgegen. Wohlwollend nickte der lilahaarige Klassenlehrer, dann wandte er sich an die Neuen. „Ich sage es euch gleich, ihr Neuen Naseweise, in meinem Unterricht dulde ich es nicht, wenn geschlafen wird, oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise der Unterricht gestört wird. Ist das klar?" fragte der Hexer mit eiskalter stählerner Stimme. „Ja, Professor Naicigam-Krad." scholl es ihm mit leicht gelangweilter Stimme entgegen. „DAS HEISST ‚JA; PROFESSOR KRAD SIR'; DU VERGURKTE FLACHWICHSERTUNTE VON EINEM WEASLEY!" bellte das Duel-Monster den Himmelsdrachen an. Der lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah völlig desinteressiert auf seine schwarz lackierten Fingernägel. „Sind sie dann irgendwann einmal mit Ihrem Sermon endlich fertig, damit wir endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen können Professor Krad Sir?" gab der ägyptische Gott des Himmels mit solch einer gelangweilten Stimme zurück, dass sogar Leute die bereits tot waren, von dieser Tonlage ein zweites mal gestorben wären, und zwar vor Langeweile. Mahado verschlug es über solch eine Unverschämtheit doch glatt die Sprache, Auch die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill, denn so hatte noch nie jemand mit diesem Lehrer gesprochen. Der schwarze Magier öffnete den Mund, da…

Ja ich weiß fieser Cliff, doch ich fand es einfach passend, hier aufzuhören. Na, was denkt ihr, wird als nächstes passieren. Vermutungen sind immer gerne gesehen. Und bitte hinterlasst mir viele Reviews, da ich mich sonst nicht verbessern kann.

Gruß DarinCean


	4. Kapitel 1 Part 3

Kapitel 1 Part 3: Die Kunst der Deeskalation, der restliche Schultag, Yugi vs Quintus (Part 1)

…mischte sich Yugi telepathisch ein. /Dark, ich würde mich nicht mit diesem Schüler anlegen. Er ist nämlich gar kein Mensch./ /Was sollte er denn sonst sein, Yugi?/ fragte Mahado mit sichtlich verwirrtem Unterton. /Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, streiche bei seinem ersten Vornamen das O heraus./ gab Yugi auf gleichem Wege die Antwort. Der schwarze Magier überlegte eine halbe Sekunde, dann weiteten sich seine Augen kaum merklich. Nun wandte er sich telepathisch an den rothaarigen Schüler. /Stimmt es, dass du Slifer der Himmelsdrache bist?/ Der humanoide ägyptische Gott nickte kaum merklich. /Ja der bin ich, Mahado./ ertönte die samtene Stimme des Drachen in Yugis und Mahados Kopf. Der Blick des Lehrers wanderte über die neuen Schüler. /Dann sind deine Kollegen in Wirklichkeit der Geflügelte Drache des Ra, Obelisk der Peiniger, der Leviathan, Lugia – der Hüter der Meere - und der Schöpfer des Lichts Horakhty?/ fragte er völlig verblüfft. Wieder nickte der Himmelsdrache kaum wahrnehmbar. /Korrekt. Aber wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf, seid nicht immer so überstreng mit den Schülern. Das hier ist nicht die Akademie im Reich der Schatten, wo die Schüler euch respektieren. Die Schüler haben aufgrund eurer bisherigen Strenge viel eher wahnsinnig Angst vor euch. Wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, würde ich mein Verhalten nach und nach ändern, dann werden euch die Schüler sicherlich mehr mögen und in Folge dessen auch bessere Noten bringen. Achso und ihr solltet aber nun mit dem Unterricht weitermachen. Aber tut zumindest so, als würdet ihr mich bestrafen, ansonsten werden meine Klassenkameraden ganz schnell misstrauisch/ „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN. ICH BESTIMME WANN DER UNTERRICHT BEGINNT; UND NICHT DU, DU KLEINER SCHEISSER. HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN? GUT; DU KRIEGST NÄMLICH EINE 6 MINUS. UND NUN FANGEN WIR MIT DEM UNTERRICHT AN; ALSO HOLT EURE ATLANTEN AUS DER TASCHE ABER EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH." brüllte der Erdkundelehrer mit vor Wut lila angelaufenem Gesicht, aber nur Yugi, dessen Freunde und die Götter sahen, dass es nur geschauspielert war. Schnell packten Sie alle Ihre Bücher aus. Der weitere Unterricht verlief wie gewohnt. Dann läutete es zum Schulende. Alle packten Ihre Sachen, und der größte Teil der Klasse verschwand. Nur Yugi, Atemu, Seto, Joey, Duke, Ryou und die Götter blieben alleine mit dem Schwarzen Magier im Klassenzimmer zurück. Dark saß hinter seinem Pult und sah mit unverhohlener Neugier zu den neuen Schülern. /Wir werden euch gleich alles erklären, Fürst Mahado. Aber zuvor werden wir noch etwas tun, was dem Schutz der Schüler vor Zorc und seinen Schergen dient./ sandte Ravon dem schwarzen Magier telepathisch, der –nun noch neugieriger- nickte und genauso wie der Pharao, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Duke und Ryou gespannt abwartete. Als Obelisk spürte, wie der letzte Schüler das Schulgelände verlassen hatte, nickte er seinen 3 Kollegen zu, woraufhin diese sich im Kreis aufstellten. Er, Slifer, Ra und Horakhty legten gleichzeitig die rechte Hand mit der nach unten zeigenden Handfläche übereinander, wobei die Hand des Schöpfers des Lichts ganz oben lag und die Hand von Ra ganz unten, unter der Hand von Obelisk.. Gleichzeitig wurden goldene Linien auf dem Linoleumboden sichtbar, die ein fünfeckiges magisches Siegel bildeten, das mit vielen Zeichen, Runen, Keilschriftzeichen, Hieroglyphen und anderen magischen Symbolen bestückt war, und in welchem die 4 Götter standen. „ _Convornio Malun Hsar Intium_ " begann der Geflügelte Drache des Ra zu singen. „ _Valensis orthros filigundas rex_ " führte Slifer die Beschwörung fort. „ _Curiae mess, tempora temporandum cerculissimo_ " ertönte Obelisks tiefer Bass. " _Porta racocta Intium_." schloss der Schöpfer des Lichts die Beschwörung ab, woraufhin das Schutzsiegel einmal schwarz aufglühte, und dann im Boden versank, bis es das Fundament der Schule erreicht hatte und nun dauerhaft im Grundstein der Schule verankert wurde.

„So, das wars auch schon. Kommen wir nun zu etwas anderem. Nathair R'yleh nazg." Bei den letzten 3 Worten machte der Himmelsdrache eine Handbewegung in Richtung des Schwarzen Magiers, woraufhin sich aus dem nichts schwarzblaue Ketten um den Körper Mahados schlangen, welche nach kurzer Zeit bläulich aufglühten. „Was soll das, Slifer? Was hat Dark dir getan, dass du ihn in Ketten legst?" fuhr Yugi den humanoiden ägyptischen Gott an. Anstatt Slifer antwortete Ra, dessen Augen sich in zwei goldene Scheiben verwandelt hatten, auf Yugis Frage. „Er hat seinem Schwiegervater nicht geholfen, als dieser ihn dringend brauchte, Yugi. Aber das soll er dir schön selbst erklären. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich es dir erklären kann, ohne dabei von meiner Wut übermannt zu werden. Ich bin jetzt schon schier am Platzen." Verwirrt sah Mahado zu den 4 Göttermonstern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint." erklärte Mahado verunsichert. Die Stimme des Schöpfers des Lichts war so eiskalt, dass die Luft ein paar Grad abkühlte, als Horakhty zu sprechen begann. „Soooooo…. Ihr erinnert euch also nicht mehr daran, was vor 5 Monaten war, ja? Als Sorc seiner Magie beraubt wurde, nur weil ihr es nicht verhindert habt, Mahado? Was seid ihr denn für ein Freund und Schwiegersohn?" Verwirrt sah Yugi zu Dark. „Wieso wurde Sorc seiner Magie beraubt, Mahado?" fragte Yugi ihn, doch Dark sah ihn nicht an und antwortete ihm nicht. „Schwarzer Magier, ich befehle dir, mir zu erklären, was passiert ist, seitdem ich das letzte Mal im Reich der Schatten war. Antworte mir, Schwarzer Magier und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich." Befahl Yugi seinem Freund mit ernster Stimme. „Weil er die Schuld von jemand anderem auf sich lud, Yugi. Aber ich konnte nichts tun, ich war völlig machtlos." gab Mahado widerwillig preis. „LÜGNER! Du hättest sehr wohl etwas tun können. Du Sackarsch hättest uns Göttermonster durch Yugi um Hilfe bitten können, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Aber nein, du bist ja sogar dazu zu blöd." Zischte Obelisk, mit vor Wut bebender Stimme und eisblau leuchtenden Augen. Betreten sah Mahado zu Boden. „Auf diese Idee bin ich, um ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht gekommen. Aaargh verdammt noch mal, ich könnte mich echt selbst ohrfeigen! Hättet ihr es denn verhindern können?" Slifer warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick aus seinen nun blutroten Augen zu. Als er sprach, troff seine Stimme anfangs nur so vor Sarkasmus, wurde aber gegen Ende immer aggressiver und lauter, bis er letzten Endes richtig brüllte. „Nein, weißt du, dass hätten wir natürlich überhaupt nicht geschafft. Es ist ja auch überhaupt nicht so, dass unser Wort das zweithöchste Gewicht im Schattenreich hat. Natürlich hätten wir es verhindern können, du blasphemische Kakerlake von einem Feenmagier. Und selbst wenn wir zu spät gewesen wären, hätten wir Soach jederzeit seine Magie wiedergeben können, wenn ihr uns darum gebeten hättet. ABER CRIMSON; KAYOS; DU UND SOACH SEID DERMASSEN INKOMPETENTE VOLLSPACKOS, DAS MAN EUCH ALLE IN EINEN SACK STECKEN SOLLTE, UND DEN FÜNFGÖTTERDRACHEN DARAUF RUMTRAMPELN LASSEN SOLLTE; UND ES WÜRDE NIEMALS DEN FALSCHEN TREFFEN. HIMMEL; ARCEUS UND ZWIRN, DAS SOWAS HIRNLOSES ÜBERHAUPT EINE DASEINSBERECHTIGUNG HAT, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" „Du hast nach uns gerufen, Slifer?" ertönten da auf einmal 2 Stimmen und aus dem Nichts materialisierten sich Tomoya und ein junger Mann mit blaugrünen Haaren im Klassenzimmer. „Upps, sorry, das war unbeabsichtigt, Tomoya und Quintus." Yugi besah sich den Fremden, und keuchte, genauso wie die anderen seiner Freunde, die nicht zu den Göttern gehörten, schockiert auf, als er den Kopf dessen sah, den Slifer Quintus genannt hatte. Denn der Kerl hatte 5 Gesichter. „Wer bist du, Fremder?" erkundigte sich Atem, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. „Mein Name ist Neza Quintus Dersaletu. In der Welt des blauen Lichts bin ich aber als Zane Truesdale bekannt Aber zumindest Seto und der Pharao hatten schon die Ehre gegen mich in Duel Monsters antreten zu dürfen, oder zumindest gegen die Hologrammversion von mir." Grinste Quintus, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung. „Ein Tipp, man braucht 5 Monster um mich zu rufen." Da fiel es Yugi wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du bist der Fünfgötterdrache!" rief er aus.

„Korrekt, Avatar des Gottes. Der bin ich. Live und in Farbe." witzelte das westliche der 4 Gesichter, die seitlich am Kopf waren. „Woher kennst du meinen Monsternamen, Quintus? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn eigentlich nicht kennen dürftest, da ihn während unserer beiden Kämpfe niemand benutzt hat." Verwirrt sah der Fünfgötterdrache Yugi an. „Was meinst du mit „unseren beiden Kämpfen"? Wir haben noch nie gegeneinander gekämpft, jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste." Fragte er nachdenklich mit dem 5. Gesicht, dass sich oben auf seinem Kopf befand, und für Yugis Freunde nur komplett sichtbar war, wenn er sich verbeugte, da es dann von vorne zu sehen war. „Na als dich Malice und noch jemand anderes beschworen hatte, und ich als Slifer gegen dich antreten musste, schon vergessen?" schoss Yugi zurück. „Ach das. Das war kein Kampf. Da diese Vollidioten mich beide Male im Heilmodus beschworen hatten, hätte ich dich gar nicht verletzen können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, was nicht der Fall war." Erklärte der Fünfgötterdrache mit dem vorderen der 4 Gesichter. „Heilmodus?" hakte Seto interessiert nach. „Das erkläre ich euch später. Slifer, lass Mahado wieder frei." sprach das nördliche Gesicht von Quintus zu Slifer und das östliche fügte hinzu „Ich denke er hat seine Lektion gelernt." an den Himmelsdrachen gewandt an. Slifer nickte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, woraufhin die Ketten verschwanden. Dann erklärten die Götter dem schwarzen Magier, weshalb sie hier waren. Dann wandte sich Quintus an Yugi. „Hey Yugi, hast du Lust, dich mit mir zu duellieren? Ich will mein neues Deck testen. Und keine Sorge, ich werde weder mein Cyberdrachen-Deck noch das Deck spielen, in dem ich selbst vorkomme." fragten alle 5 Gesichter gleichzeitig. Yugi nickte. „Wo soll das Duell stattfinden?" fragte er. „Draußen auf dem Schulhof, wenn es dir recht ist." antwortete der Fünfgötterdrache mit seinem südlichen Gesicht, was Yugi bejahte. Also gingen sie nach draußen, gefolgt von den anderen, die im Klassenzimmer gewesen waren. „Zeit für ein Duell." riefen die beiden.

[Yugi: 8000 LP/Quintus: 8000 LP]

„Wer fängt an? fragte Quintus.

„Du kannst gerne anfangen, Quintus, oder soll ich dich Zane Truesdale nennen?."

„Ersteres bitte, da wir unter uns sind." versetzte der Fünfgötterdrache schmunzelnd.

Beide zogen ihre Starthand.

„Danke. Ich bin am Zug. Ich ziehe 1 Karte. Gut, ich spiele Walhalla, die Halle der Gefallenen. Wenn ich keine Monster auf dem Feld habe, kann ich ein Monster vom Typ Fee von meiner Hand als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Und ich spiele Mozarta, die musikalische Maestra im Verteidigungsmodus."

Eine Frau mit einer weißen Perücke, einem roten Rokoko-Kleid und Feenflügeln erschien auf dem Feld.

„Ich habe noch nie von dieser Karte gehört." sagte Yugi. „Das kannst du auch nicht, da sie offiziell erst in 217 Jahren von Pegasus Urururururururenkel ins Kartenspiel eingebracht wird. Das hat er aber nur gemacht, weil ich ihm die Idee für dieses Deck eingegeben habe." erklärte der Fünfgötterdrache.

Mozarta, die musikalische Maestra [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/2600ATK/2000DEF(8)]

„Guten Tag." grüßte sie und vollführte einen Knicks.

„Äh,… Tag." gab Yugi perplex zurück.

Sie hat den Effekt, dass ich 1x pro Spielzug ein Lichtmonster vom Typ Fee als Spezialbeschwörung von meiner Hand rufen darf. Und ich wähle ein weiteres musikalisches Monster. Hier kommt Soprano, die musikalische Sängerin im Verteidigungsmodus."

Ein weiteres Monster kam auf das Spielfeld, eine Fee mit einem weiß-dunkelblauem Rock, roten Haaren und blassgrüner Haut.

Soprano, die musikalische Sängerin [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1400ATK/1400DEF(4)]

„Hey Tante Mozarta, altes Haus, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihre Kollegin. „Ach geht so, Soppa. Ich habe wieder ein wenig zugenommen, aber ich esse halt auch gerne. Und wie geht's dir? Ist dir immer noch dauerübel, wegen den Nachwirkungen deiner Schwangerschaft?" antwortete diese auf die Frage ihrer Nichte. „Ach es geht eigentlich. Bloß den grünlichen Hautstich werde ich wohl nicht mehr los." kicherte die Angesprochene. „Dann rufe ich noch 2 weitere Musikalisch-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung, nämlich Sonata, die musikalische Diva

Sonata die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1200ATK/1000DEF(3)]

und Canon, die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1400ATK/2000DEF(4)]

. Ich rufe beide im Verteidigungsmodus. Sonata hat den Effekt, dass, wenn sie spezialbeschworen wird, alle Monster vom Typ Fee, die ich kontrolliere 500 Angriffs und Verteidigungspunkte hinzu bekommen.

Mozarta die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/3100ATK/2500DEF(8)]

Soprano, die musikalische Sängerin [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1900ATK/1900DEF(3)]

Sonata die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1700ATK/1500DEF(4)]

Canon, die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1900ATK/2500DEF(4)]

Nun aktiviere ich Sopranos Effekt. Ich kann sie selbst und ein anderes Musikalisch-Monster als Fusionsmaterial für eine Fusionsbeschwörung auf den Friedhof legen und brauche dann die Zauberkarte Fusion nicht benutzen. Und ich nutze Mozarta und Soprano um Blütendiva, der große musikalische Chor in Angriffsposition zu rufen." Eine Fee mit einem blassblauen Kleid aus Blütenblättern und je 2 Blumen als Ohrringe erschien auf dem Feld, während Soprano und Mozarta in Nebel verwandelt wurden und verschwanden.

Blütendiva, der große Musikalische Chor [Fee/LICHT/Effektfusionsmonster/ 1500 ATK/2500DEF]

„Ich spiele noch 2 Karten verdeckt und du bist dran."

 **Nach einem Zug auf dem Feld:**

Quintus-3 Monster auf dem Feld:

Blütendiva, der große musikalische Chor [Fee/LICHT/Effektfusionsmonster/1500ATK/2500DEF(6)]

Sonata die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1700ATK/1500DEF(3)]

Canon, die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1900ATK/2500DEF(4)]

1 Zauberkarte offen: Walhalla, Halle der Gefallenen

2 Verdeckte Karten

8000 LP

Keine Handkarten

Yugi: Keine Karten auf dem Feld

8000 LP

6 Handkarten

„Ich bin am Zug. Ich ziehe. Gut. Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte „Dunkler Magischer Vorhang". Ihr Effekt besagt, wenn ich die Hälfte meiner Lebenspunkte opfere, kann ich den Schwarzen Magier als Spezialbeschwörung in Angriffsposition beschwören. Dark, ab aufs Spielfeld mit dir." sagte Yugi und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung seines Erdkundelehrers.

[Quintus: 8000LP/Yugi:4000LP]

„Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle jetzt nicht gemacht, aber gut." sagte Mahado als er auf das Spielfeld schritt. Er schnippte einmal mit den Fingern, dann trug er anstatt seiner Lehreruniform sein Karten-Outfit. „Warum nicht?" erkundigte sich Yugi. „Hast du schon seine beiden verdeckten Karten vergessen?" fragte Dark. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es zwei besonders gute Karten sind. Denn man spielt seine besten Karten meist nicht am Anfang." grinste Yugi selbstsicher. „Gut, zusätzlich spiele ich auch noch eine Karte verdeckt im Verteidigungsmodus und setze noch 4 Karten. Und nun, schwarzer Magier, vernichte seine Blütendiva. Angriff mit schwarzer Magieattacke!" Mahado hob die rechte Hand, und ein Blitz schlug in das Monster von Quintus ein. Als der Rauch sich verzog… war die Blütendiva immer noch unversehrt auf dem Feld. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Wieso wurde dein Monster nicht zerstört?" fragte Yugi verblüfft „Huh?" kam es auch von Seto und Ryou. „Genau, wieso wurde sein Monster nicht zerstört?" fragte Atem geschockt. „Wegen ihrem ersten Effekt. Er besagt, dass sie nicht durch Kampf und auch nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden kann." kam es von Obelisk. „Hehehehe,Obelisk hat vollkommen recht." kicherte das nördliche Gesicht des Fünfgötterdrachen. „Nun gut, aber du erhältst trotzdem 1000 Lebenspunkte Schaden." kam es trotzig von Yugi. Quintus grinste ihn mit 5 Mündern hämisch an. „Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig, kleiner Yugi. Durch ihren zweiten Effekt bekomme ich aus Kämpfen, an denen meine Blütendiva beteiligt ist, keinen Kampfschaden. Aber nun aktiviere ich ihren dritten Effekt. Wenn sie gegen ein spezialbeschworenes Monster kämpft, kann ich deinen Lebenspunkten Schaden in Höhe der Grundangriffspunkte des Monsters zufügen, welches meine Blütendiva angegriffen hat oder von ihr selbst angegriffen wurde. Das heißt du verlierst satte 2500 Punkte, und hast nur noch 1500. Und wenn ich diesen Effekt benutzt habe, wird zusätzlich der vierte und letzte Effekt von ihr aktiviert, der bewirkt, dass das spezialbeschworene Monster von dir zerstört. Also, husch, husch, runter vom Feld, Mahado." sprach der westliche Kopf.„Tschüssi, hihihihi." kicherte die Blütendiva mit ihrer Altstimme und streckte ihren rechten Arm aus und deutete mit ihrer Handfläche auf den Schwarzen Magier, welcher daraufhin durch eine Druckwelle vom Spielfeld geschleudert wurde, aber von Mako aufgefangen wurde, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Aaaaargh, Scheiße. Das heißt, dass ich nun in diesem Zug nichts mehr tun kann. Na gut, du bist dran." gab Yugi widerwillig preis.

„Moment mal, ich aktiviere in deiner Endphase die Karte Ruf der Gejagten, und beschwöre meine Mozarta wieder auf dem Feld, und zwar in Angriffsposition. Auf das die Seele des Monsters vom Friedhof wieder auferstehe. Komm zurück, Mozarta!" rief das obere Gesicht des Fünfgötterdrachen und eine leuchtende Kugel erschien auf dem Feld, welche Mozartas Gestalt annahm. „Willkommen zurück, Mutter." grüßte Sonata die andere Fee. „Auch von mir ein willkommen zurück, Tantchen." kam es grinsend von der blauhaarigen Fee Canon.

„Zusätzlich aktiviere ich Canons Effekt. Ich darf von einem musikalisch Monster die Kampfposition ändern. Ab in die Verteidigung, Mozarta." Canons Augen leuchteten ein paar Sekunden lang giftgrün auf, dann wurden sie wieder braun. Gleichzeitig kreuzte Mozarta ihre Arme in einer abwehrenden Geste vor ihren Brüsten.

 **Nach zwei Zügen auf dem Feld:**

Quintus-4 Monster auf dem Feld:

Blütendiva, der große musikalische Chor (Fee/LICHT/Effektfusionsmonster/1500ATK/2500DEF(6)]

Sonata die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1700ATK/1500DEF(4)]

Canon, die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/1900ATK/2500DEF(3)]

Mozarta die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/3100ATK/2500DEF(8)]

1 Zauberkarte offen: Walhalla, Halle der Gefallenen

2 Verdeckte Karten

8000 LP

Keine Handkarten

Yugi:- 1 verdecktes Monster

4 verdeckte Karten

1500 LP

Keine Handkarten

„Gut, ich ziehe." Ein grausames, unheilverkündendes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Fünfgötterdrachen. „Dein Untergang hat soeben begonnen, Yugi. Ich aktiviere meine zweite verdeckte Karte. Es ist die Zauberkarte „Transmodifizieren". Und so funktioniert sie: Ich kann ein Monster auf meinem Feld auf den Friedhof legen und ein Monster vom gleichen Typ aber eine Stufe höher als Spezialbeschwörung von meinem Deck auf das Feld rufen. Und ich rufe Elegy, die musikalische Diva im Verteidigungsmodus, indem ich Canon auf den Friedhof schicke." Canon fiel zu einem Häufchen Asche zusammen, dass gleich darauf in die Luft stieg und sich zu einem Feenkörper umformte, der nun zu einem Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut wurde. Die Fee trug eine violette Toga, und hatte blassgrüne Haare. „Elegy hat den Effekt, dass alle als Spezialbeschwörung beschworenen Musikalischmonster von mir nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden können. Zusätzlich erhalten alle Monster vom Typ Fee auf meiner Spielfeldseite 300 Angriffspunkte hinzu."

Elegy, die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/2800ATK/1200DEF(5)]

Sonata die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/2000ATK/1500DEF(3)]

Mozarta die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/3400ATK/2500DEF(8)]

Blütendiva, der große musikalische Chor [Fee/LICHT/Effektfusionsmonster/1800ATK/2500DEF(6)]

„Du scheinst eines vergessen zu haben, kann sie nämlich immer noch im Kampf zerstören."

„Nein, gleich nicht mehr. Ich aktiviere Mozartas Effekt. Den kennst du ja schon. Und ich rufe Aria, die musikalische Diva im Verteidigungsmodus." rief der Fünfgötterdrache triumphierend mit allen 5 Gesichtern gleichzeitig aus.

Aria die musikalische Diva [Fee/LICHT/Effektmonster/2400ATK/2000DEF(4)]

Eine Fee in einem orangenen Kleid, welche lila Haare hatte, erschien auf dem Spielfeld.

„Solange Aria als Spezialbeschwörung auf dem Spielfeld liegt, können Musikalisch-Monster, die ich kontrolliere, weder durch Kampf zerstört, noch als Ziel für Karteneffekte gewählt werden. Also nicht nur spezialbeschworene Musikalisch-Monster, sondern auch als Normalbeschwörung beschworene. Wenn ich jetzt angreife, hast du verloren, kleiner Yugi. Soll ich es tun, oder gibst du vorher auf?" fragte Quintus hämisch grinsend.


End file.
